everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Encrusted Bugs
Jade Encrusted Bugs, otherwise known as, Jade, Bea, or simply Bug, is an imaginative, 21-year-old artist, amateur photographer, writer, roleplayer, and one-woman speculation machine from The Middle of Nowhere, Vermont. Her drawings are mainly traditionally-bent, often including though not limited to: Dual-brush markers, pens of various assortments (felt-tip, copic, gel, ext.), colored pencils, acrylic paint, chalk and oil pastels. So far any related fandom-related contributions have, for the most part, involved OC art work And write-ups, a mass-speculation regarding the future course of the show, and before setting up her own Ever After High blog, answering one too many show-related questions from quirky anons on her tumblr account. Original Characters OCs with pages: *'Griselle Damgaard', daughter of The Ugly Duckling. *'Bathilda Waits', daughter of the waiting-maid from The Goose Girl. *'Barley', successor of the Scarecrow from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz ''and sequels. *'Cordelia Chopper, daughter of the Tin Woodman from ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz ''and sequels. *Solbjørn Hvittsen, son of the white bear-prince from East of the Sun ans West of the Moon. * [[Akito Takenaka|'''Akito Takenaka]], son of Kaguya-Hime from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter OCs without pages and are in development, and likely to get pages sooner than (or) later: *'Rishi Gander', son of Mother Goose, the fictional author and de-facto narraror of nursery rhymes, and a few fairy tales here and there *'Tsutomu "Ramesh" Yukimura', son of the crane maiden's rejected husband from Tsuru Nyōbō ''or ''The Crane Wife. ''Also he's adopted if you're wondering why he has a Japanese first/surname and an Indian middle name sheesh. And he and Rishi are twins and adopted lawl. *'Viridia Firs', daughter of ''The Fir Tree. *'Ekyndayo Àkọ̀', child of one of the Swan Maidens of Swan Lake. *'Jiang "River" Ma', daughter of Ma Liang from The Magic Brush. *'Baraka Khamis', daughter of The One-Handed Girl. * Crack OCs: *'Ophileus Ham', Son of ''Hamlet ''and Ophelia~ Fan Doll-Diaries *tba~ Fanfiction *The Road Out of Oz Ain't Paved in Gold *Grace of a Swan *And more to come~ Fandom Speculation Write-ups *Theories about Ever After High and Potential Reveals *As mentioned, her EAH tumblr has been riddled with many an anon giving/asking for her opinions of characters and certain aspect of the show. Said tumblr is linked in the contacts, so don't be afraid of asking her questions whether on or off anon! Fanart Her Ever After High gallery are can be found here . So far her creations appear to be OC-bent, but real fan art shall come~ Contacts *On deviantART *Her Ever After High tumblr *Please contact her privately, be it PM or otherwise, for her Skype handle and email Finished art by me that has been uploaded on the wikia Griselle.png|Griselle's basic outfit Griseyrebelcard.png|Griselle's card Grisellebox.png|Griselle's box bio Portrait.jpg|Oil pastel portrait of Griselle ldgrisey bg.jpg|A reluctant Griselle in her Legacy Day attire Bathilda.png|Bathilda's basic outfit Barleyfin.png|Barley's basic outfit Solbjorn.png|Solbjørn Hvittsen's basic outfit Newcoratrns.png|Cora's basic outfit Corarebelcard.png|Cora's card Bocforcora.png Akitotransparent.png|Akito's basic outfit Akitocard.png|Akito's card Akitobio.png|Akito's box bio Ayyyyyyyy.jpg|Side-view of Akito Just a buncha sketches Subtle stripes @2X.png Cynthealegacysketch.png Stannum.png Barleysketch.png sooool.png Corasketch.png Akitosketch.png Grisellesketch.png Ldgriseywip.png tildasketch.png Category:Driver Category:Adminstrator Category:Jade Encrusted Bugs